Junkyard Puppet Pals
by Cookie05
Summary: Different Harry Potter Puppet Pals stories. Inclueds Snapes diary-Tuggers diary and Wizard Swears-Jellicle Swears R&R I advise you to watch the videos before reading  For Blazenaire Alda's crossover contest
1. Chapter 1

Tugger's Diary.

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals Snape's Diary, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals **

**AN Tugger might be a little OOC in this story but I figured it would be funnier to have Tugger's diary.**

**I strongly advise you to watch Snape's diary before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character descrition. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Hermione: Mr Mistoffelees= Misto

Ron: Pouncival= Ponce

Snape: Rum Tum Tugger= Tugger

Cettie:*Panting* OH MY GOD. LOOK WHAT I FOUND!

Ponce: Is that a book?

Misto: I know a thing or two about books and that's a book!

Cettie: It's not just any book guys.

Ponce: Is it a young adult vampire romance novel?

Ten seconds later

Cettie: Anyway, I just happened to find this book in Tugger's bedroom in a locked trunk under his bed. It's his diary!

Ponce: *In the corner* Wow! Shall we read it?

Cettie: I've got a better idea.

Let's read it!

Misto: Oh what a fascinating character study this will be.

Cettie: Ok this is the first entry. Dear diary.

Everyone gathers round.

Tugger: *Writing* Today I ate some oatmeal for my breakfast, it was favourless and watery, I thought of my mother, I cried.

Ponce: I'm hungry

Cettie: What else is new fatty! Let's get to the good stuff.

Tugger: *Writing* Today I put on my raincoat and went to town, I caught a pair of fancy mice, when I brought them home one devoured the other and then died of aloneness, I felt envy.

Cettie: This is hilarious!

Misto: Oh look Cettie, I see your name.

Ponce: Oh, you're good at reading Misto

Cettie: What?

Tugger: *Writing* Today that hyper kitten followed me, when I attempted to punish her, she pushed me into a wall screaming 'BOTHER, BOTHER!' over and over, later she and her pouncing friend repeated the violet act until I lost conciseness. Tonight I prayed for the first time in 20 years, I prayed for the end.

Cettie: I remember that Ponce gimme five!

Ponce: You already took all my money Cettie.

Cettie: Never mind.

Tugger: *Writing* I lost a button on my cloak today, Munk pointed it out in front of the entire faculty, oh cruel attention.

Button o button,

Where have thou fled?

Did thee tarry to long against fabric and thread?

Did thee fall off my buzzum?

And sees' to assist?

I wish I could follow thee into the mist.

Ponce: What is a buzzum Cettie?

Cettie: Ummmm.

Misto: Yeah, tell him Cettie!

Cettie: Oh, look, another page.

Tugger: Today while in the bathtub.

Cettie, Ponce and Misto: EWWWWWW!

Tugger: *Writing* I fell asleep and had a nightmare, I was riding a Pollicle (It is a dream.) through a thunder storm, every thunder clap resolved into, their voices, bother, bother. Suddenly, it became music, I was at the Yule Ball with Demeter, I asked he to dance, she asked me to die. Would that I could Demeter, would that I could.

Cettie: My mum was awesome!

Tugger: *Writing* When I awoke, my skin was prune like from the tepid bathwater and I was late for golf with Lucius Malfoy.

Ponce: Mmmmm, I like prunes.

Old D: Did someone say prunes?

Ponce: I did.*Turning to Misto* How did he know?

Old D: What are you monkeys up to, studying for Jenny?

Cettie: No. We're invading Tugger's privacy by reading his personal diary which we stole from his room.

Old D: But you don't have any prunes do you?

Cettie: I'm afraid not.

Old D: I'm very disappointed in you Cettie. *Walks away.*

Cettie: Ok, back to the stinky book!

Tugger: *Writing* Today the pouncing one ate some of my more expensive catnip. He promptly vomited a glittering rainbow of foul waste and the kittens erupted with appalse triggering my migraine. I aborted the class and was left to clean the boy's sick. Halfway though Plato showed up and bragged about his many affairs with barmaids, (Cat ones) Then he told me I smelt of broccoli and left without wishing me a happy birthday, I thought of my father, I cried.

Cettie: This got boring, let's right a new entry!

Ponce: That sounds like a really fun idea.

Misto: Here's one of the quills I carry with me at all times.

Cettie: Ok. *Writing* I am Tugger, I'm so sad because I poop my pants all the time. I don't have any friends because I poop my pants and stink of broccoli and poo. I have to watch Etcetera all day and it's so boring because she's so cool and she makes me have depression. Ok I think I'll go cry now but not before I poop my pants, Uhh, Bye.

Ponce: Hahaha, can I try?

Cettie: Be my guest.

Ponce: *Writing* III. Ammmm. Sssss.

Misto: Ok Ponce that was a good try.

Tugger: *Walking on* Uhh, uhh, uhh. Somebody knocked me unconscious and ransacked my room. Wait a minute that book! What are you doing?

Cettie: Tugger! Ponce stole your diary!

Tugger: WHAT! You didn't read it did you?

Cettie: Oh he read it alright, he read it all.

Tugger: This is unacceptable!

Ponce: I liked the story about the button Tugger.

Tugger: You, you did?

Ponce: It made me said thinking about that button lost and alone. I hope you find you button Tugger.

Tugger: *Crying* So do I little pouncing one, so do I.

Ponce: *In the distance* I like buttons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jellicle Swears.**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals Wizard Swears, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch Wizard Swears before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Some swears are changed as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Hermione: Mr Mistoffelees= Misto

Ron: Pouncival= Ponce

Snape: Rum Tum Tugger= Tugger

Dumbledore: Old Deuteronomy= Old D

Neville: Plato

Cettie: Guys, Old D posted a list of words that are banned from the Junkyard. I didn't know Jellicles had swears.

Misto: Of course they do Cettie, they're called Jellicle swears.

Ponce: Ohhh like Caldron bum. (I couldn't think of anything else)

Cettie: Really? That's adorable.

Misto: Oh there worse than that. Read some Cettie.

Cettie: Let's see here. Son of a Pollicle. That's useful.

Misto: Swish and Flicker,(Tails) that's my favourite.

Tugger:*Coming on stage* Uh hum. Do my ears detect foul mouthedness?

Misto: Oh no Rum Tum Tugger.

Cettie: Macavity's nipple!

Tugger: Excuse me?

Misto: Cettie.

Tugger: I refuse to have this filth spilled in my presence Etcetera. 500000 points from Gryffindor. (They have houses.)

Ponce: Pollicle bogeys! *Everyone peers round.

Cettie: Everybody run. *Fluffs up Tugger's mane*

Everybody runs.

Tugger: Huhhhh. Rabble rousers.

Cettie, Misto and Ponce: Hehehe.

Cettie: Huhhhh that was fun. Oh. Hi Plato.

Plato: Hello Etcetera, Mr Mistoffelees, Pouncival. What's up guys?

Ponce: We're saying Jellicle naughty words like Jiggery Pokey.

Plato: Huhhhh! My grandmother forbids me from saying bad language.

Cettie: Well your grandmothers a blastened stank.

Plato: Huhhhhhhhhhhh!

Misto: She doesn't mean it Plato. She's just testing out some Jellicle swears.

Cettie: I mean every word I ever say, ever. Because I'm Etcetera. *Thunder claps*

Plato: I'm telling Old Deuteronomy. *Runs away*

Ponce: You're such a broom head.

Plato: *Still running.* This is against the rules.

Cettie: *In front of Plato* I can't let you do this Plato.

Plato: Oh no. No. I don't what to swear, my grandmother doesn't want me to swear.

Cettie: *In front of Plato* Are you a Gryffindor or not Plato?

Plato: I am a Gryffindor. But, but.

Cettie: Try it then. Here's the list say anything.

Plato: *Gulps* Huh, huh.

Misto: You can do it Plato.

Plato: Munkustraps, buttquack.

Misto and Ponce: Yayyyyy!

Cettie: You sicken me!

Plato: But, but it's on the list.

Cettie: Munk is ten times the man you'll ever be Plato!

Plato: Huhhhh.

Cettie: *Music plays.* Leave the Junkyard Plato, never come back.

Plato walks away.

Misto and Ponce: Yayyyyy!

Misto: You're quite the hellion today Cettie.

Ponce: Yeah you're right with boyish attitude. (I know Cettie's a girl.)

Cettie: Hey. Let's do a prank call.

Everyone gathers round the phone.

Macavity: Macavity speaking.

Cettie: Pollicle taint!

Macavity: * Cettie, Misto and Ponce laughing.* What you kids! If I ever find out who's calling me I will call the Jellicle police. And you will go to Jellicle jail and I will kill you cos I will seriously kill you!

Tugger and Old D walk on stage.

Tugger: Their they are.

Cettie, Misto and Ponce: Huhhhhhhhhhhh!

Old D: Rum Tum Tugger would like to have a word with you children.

Misto: Oh Pollicle turds.

Tugger: That is exactly the sort *Music plays and Tugger walks toward Cettie, Misto and Ponce.* vulgarity I want to eradicate from the distinguished halls of the Junkyard. The additions of the Junkyard must be upheld and respected, the founders surly would,

Cettie: Muggle***Prohibits, Tugger.

Tugger: WHAT?

Cettie: You fobbly wanded Pollicle bother.

Everyone looks at Cettie.

Ponce: Electra's sock.

Tugger: Old D, I urge you to banish these monsters.

Old D: Oh Tugger let them have their flab doodle.

Tugger: But you're the one who banned the words in the first place.

Old D: Really? I don't remember five minutes ago back to your sulking.

Tugger walks away.

Misto: Thank you so much Old D.

Old D: Alas. You're welcome.

Cettie: Old D, you're obscenely old right?

Old D: Why yes.

Cettie: Do you know any super ancient, lost to the ages, archaic, olden times Jellicle swears?

Old D: Err, well there is one.

Ponce: I want to hear it!

Old D: The Elder swear. *Music plays* But you must never repeat it to anyone.

Misto: We won't Old D.

Old D: Hear it is. *Takes a deep breath* Your mother is a ***** in****Laura Lisbon***** ** Advinvon venom******Pirogue and ************Hippopotamus*********Republican***********Daniel Radcliff ******** With a bucket of***********In a castle far away where no one can hear you********Soup*********With a bucket of************ Mickey House*********And a stick of dynamite************Magical**************Ala Kazam!

Ponce: Wow.

Old D: Now you know. You must never ever repeat it ok? * Music plays*

Cettie: We promise sir.

Cettie, Misto and Ponce:*To Plato.* Your mother is a ***** in****Laura Lisbon***** ** Advinvon venom******Pirogue and ************Hippopotamus


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponce's parents.**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals Ron's parents, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch Ron's parents before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Ron: Pouncival= Ponce

Ponce: *Writing* Dear Mr and Mrs, my parents, I miss you, Hogwarts is fun, I am learning magic a lot, see you at Christmas, Ponce.

Cettie: Hey Ponce, what are you doing?

Ponce: I'm writing a letter to my parents.

Cettie: Oh, your parents. Well isn't that nice, *Music starts* It's just so nice that you stay in touch with your parents. Your nice living progenitors how love you and can talk to you.

Ponce: You've met my parents,

Cettie: How does it feel Ponce? How does it feel to be able to receive correspondence from the people who brought you into existence? Does it feel nice? I bet it feels nice! *Heavy panting*

Ponce: Well. I guess I like it when,

Cettie: It's also nice to be able to afford things! I can afford things, can you afford things?

Ponce: Not much.

Cettie: *Whispering* I can afford happiness.

Cettie has a crown on and is sitting on a throne.

Cettie: Sing for me!

Ponce: Alas my lord,

Cettie: Hahaha. No tears here, in the court of happy queen Cettie. NO TEARS!

Ponce: Do you want to spend Christmas at my house?

Cettie: YES!


	4. Chapter 4

**Moustache Buddies **

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals Moustache Buddies , me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch Moustache Buddies before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Hermione: Mr Mistoffelees= Misto

Ron: Pouncival= Ponce

Snape: Rum Tum Tugger= Tugger

Voldemort: Macavity

Macavity: Rum Tum Tugger.

Tugger: Yes master.

Macavity: My most trusted spy.

Tugger: I am at your service.

Macavity: As the Hidden Paw I feel that my command would be more effective if I had a moustache, thoughts.

Tugger: Um, um, sure you'd look fine.

Macavity: Ok, I'm gonna do it.

Tugger: Good luck.

Macavity: Well here me out Tugger. What if we both grew moustache's huh?

Tugger: Umm.

Macavity: Cos if it's just me people would think I'm weird, like there goes that weird guy with the moustache.

Tugger: No one would think that sir.

Macavity: But if we both did it, it would be like a thing, you know, come on let's rock it bro.

Tugger: Huh, is this an order my lord?

Macavity: Yes. Oh, can you rollerblade?

Tugger: Yes.

Macavity: Sweet! My birthdays coming up I'll send you a fachebook invite. See you next week moustache buddy.

Cettie, Misto and Ponce mumble.

Tugger: Ok children today, *Tugger turns. With a moustache.*

Cettie, Misto and Ponce: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

They start throwing things at Tugger.

Cettie, Misto and Ponce: Ahhhhhhhh! Kill it! Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!

Misto's sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunting is for losers.**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals School is for losers, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this.**

**Tugger was forced to teach hunting. **

**I strongly advise you to watch School is for losers before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Snape: Rum Tum Tugger= Tugger

Cettie: I'm Etcetera, hunting is for losers, I'm totally awesome!

Tugger: Um hum. Miss Etcetera, you have been absent from hunting for over three weeks and I have no choice but to, *To Cettie* Ummmm, umm, Ummm, Ummm, Etcetera, Ummm, Ummmm, Etcetera, understand?

Cettie punches Tugger.

Cettie plays a saxophone.

ETCETERA IS AWESOME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Alonzo Puppet**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals Draco Puppet , me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch Draco Puppet before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Draco: Alonzo= Lonz

Cettie: Hello I'm Etcetera, I've been reading your YouTube comments and though most of you seem completely impressed by the quality of my work, I've noticed one recurring request, many of you have asked for an Alonzo puppet, what a wonderful idea. I took it upon myself to bring this amazing concept into action. Here he is.

Cettie holds up Alonzo puppet= the Draco puppet but with Alonzo's face on.

Cettie: Say hello Alonzo.

Lonz: Hello Alonzo.

Cettie: No say hello to the audience.

Lonz: Hello to the audience.

Cettie:*Whispering* How dare you make a fool out of me. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Alonzo?

Lonz: Hello, I'm Alonzo. I'm totally rich and I'm really proud that I'm a pure-blooded white, I mean Jellicle. Hehehe.

Cettie: Hahaha. What a wonderful person. Let's learn some more about Alonzo. *Music starts* Lonzo likes hamsters. Lonzo likes honey. Lonzo likes toothpaste. Lonzo likes money. Lonzo likes face paint. Lonzo likes pliers. Lonzo likes bowling, Lonzo likes cartwheels, Lonzo likes fire!


	7. Chapter 7

**Jellicle Angst.**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals Wizard Angst, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch Wizard Angst before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Hermione: Mr Mistoffelees= Misto

Ron: Pouncival= Ponce

Snape: Rum Tum Tugger= Tugger

Voldemort: Macavity

Dumbledore: Old Deuteronomy= Old D

Cettie: I feel cranky and pubescent today and I don't why, Ahrrr, I'm gonna take it out on people I like!

Ponce: Hello Cettie, what sort of tomfoolery are we going to get up to today?

Cettie: No tomfoolery today Ponce, I'm sick of your dreadful speckled mug!

Ponce: Why must you hurt me in this way Cettie?

Misto: Yeah! What's your problem Cettie?

Cettie: My parents are dead! My life sucks and I can't hold down a boyfriend! And I'm surrounded by ******* Pollicles and **** what the ****!

Ponce: But its magic Cettie (meaning the Jellicles are sort of magical creatures.) the Pollicles are magical.

Cettie: Well I still have nightmares about Electra eating my skin clean of every night. I can't take it anymore. I quit magic!

Ponce: Huhhhh!

Misto: But what about fighting You-Know-Who?

Cettie: Fine. It's all up to you now Ponce.

Ponce: B-b-but, b-b-b-b-but.

Cettie: Come on now, go fight him.

Cettie pushes Ponce into Macavity

Macavity: Hello little child.

Ponce: Hmmm-hmmmm.

Macavity: You want a piece of me? What?

Ponce: N-n-no sir.

Ponce runs away

Macavity: Yeah you run way! Kid.

Ponce: Hmm-hmmm. I can't do it.

Misto: You tried you best Ponce.

Cettie: *Muffled in the corner* Angst, angst, angst.

Ponce: What's Cettie doing?

Cettie: *Banning his head on the wall. * Angst, angst, angst, angst, angst, angst, angst.

Misto: He's a little of today haven't you noticed?

Ponce: Maybe she's in loovvee!

Misto: Who would fall in love with such a,

Ponce: Maybe she needs a hug.

Cettie: I don't want a hug!

Ponce: Give me a hug Cettie.

Cettie: NO!

Ponce: Hugging!

Cettie pushes Ponce away and they start fighting.

Misto walks away.

Tugger walks on

Tugger: What is this rumbas?

Ponce: Cettie hit me.

Cettie: Ponce invaded my personal bubble!

Tugger: Me thinks some servile punishment is in order here.

Cettie and Ponce: Oh no.

Tugger: The two of you shall be dragged by your ears to the dungeons where a drunken Flitch will be waiting with a cactus and a croak a mallet and then,

Cettie and Ponce fluff up Tugger's mane.

Tugger gets confused.

Tugger: Um, um, I have to, leave here, bye.

Tugger slowly walks away.

Old D: Hahahaha! Oh man that was awesome guys!

Ponce: Thanks Old D.

Old D: Are you still full of that Jellicle angst Cettie?

Cettie: I think I can appreciate life a lot more now.

Old D: Well that's just fantastic!

Misto walks on.

Misto: Hey guys, ewwww, what's that smell?

Ponce: Why that's Tugger's greatest potion of all.

All: !

Old D fly's away.

Cettie: Everyone make a wish.

**If anyone has any request for more episodes please tell me in a PM or a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mysterious Ticking Noise.**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals The Mysterious Ticking Noise, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch The Mysterious Ticking Noise before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Hermione: Mr Mistoffelees= Misto

Ron: Pouncival= Ponce

Snape: Rum Tum Tugger= Tugger

Dumbledore: Old Deuteronomy= Old D

Ticking starts

Tugger: Hmmm, what is that mysterious ticking noise? Not over here not over there. Hmmm, kind of catchy. Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger. Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Ponce: Ponce, Ponce, Pouncival.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Ponce: Ponce, Ponce, Pouncival.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Misto: Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Ponce: Ponce, Ponce, Pouncival.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Misto: Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees.

Cettie: Etcetera, Etcetera, Etcetera, Oo yeah! Etcetera, Etcetera, Etcetera.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Ponce: Ponce, Ponce, Pouncival.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Misto: Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees.

Cettie: Etcetera, Etcetera, Etcetera, Oo yeah! Etcetera, Etcetera, Etcetera.

Tugger: Tugger.

Cettie: Cettie.

Tugger: Tugger.

Cettie: Cettie.

Tugger: Tugger.

Cettie: Cettie.

Tugger: Tugger.

Cettie: Cettie.

Tugger: Tugger.

Cettie: Cettie.

Old D: Deuteronomy!

Misto: Mistoffelees.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Ponce: Ponce, Ponce, Pouncival.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Misto: Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees.

Cettie: Etcetera, Etcetera, I am Etcetera.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Ponce: Ponce, Ponce, Pouncival.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Misto: Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees.

Cettie: Etcetera, Etcetera, I am Etcetera.

Tugger: Rum, Tum, Rum Tum Tugger.

Ponce: Ponce, Ponce, Pouncival.

Old D: Deuteronomy.

Misto: Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees.

Cettie: Etcetera, Etcetera, I am Etcetera.

All: Singing a song all day long at the Junkyard!

Ron: I've found the source of the ticking noise, it's a pipe bomb!

Cettie and Misto: Yayyyyyyyyy!

Bomb explodes.

Macavity comes on.

Macavity: Muhahaha! Macavity, Macavity. Ohhh Mac, Mac, Macavity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cettie's nightmares.**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals Cettie's nightmares, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch Cettie's nightmares before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Hermione: Mr Mistoffelees= Misto

Ron: Pouncival= Ponce

Snape: Rum Tum Tugger= Tugger

Dumbledore: Old Deuteronomy= Old D

Cettie: Hello as Etcetera my life is great and enviable, but let me tell you it hasn't all been a great goblet of pumpkin juice, I have seen some ****

I've been orphaned orstribiased and abused, I have been attacked! I have mental scars! So while I may be handsome and successful in my day life, it is a night that I can't from escape the images that bounce around in the dark cavern that is my tortured noggin.

Like this one time I had a horrible nightmare. So I was just hanging out being awesome, when Tugger showed up and he was all like, Miss Etcetera you have been flunking hunting class, what are your collage plans and he just kept getting angrier and angrier and finally he flipped out and tried to kill me with a hammer!

And there was another time, I was dancing and it was beautiful, I was so great. But then Macavity showed up and he started to upstage me, he did moves I've never seen before and all the girls were like, he's so cool. So I tried to bust a sweet move in retaliation, but suddenly, my feet couldn't move! It sucked!

Another nightmare I had, I was pregnant, and I went into labour *Heavy panting* and I gave birth to Ponce. I had to raise him from infancy, clothe him feed him, but then I missed-placed him and this was terrifying because it meant I had failed as a parent.

Oh and one time, I dreamt that Misto was addicted to amenities, she kept digging through my stuff finding things to hawk. So Ponce and I held a intervention but Misto flipped out and tried to kill us with a hammer.

And another time I dreamt that I was middle aged! Yuck!

But the worse nightmare I ever had, I was at the Junkyard and I saw Old D, he looked so decrepit and ghastly, he kept telling me I wasn't Etcetera and I was like of course I'm Etcetera Old D! But he just looked at me through those unfathomable eyes. He told me I was a patient in a psychiatric hospital. And that my mind had constructed this fantasy universe of cats. All in order to escape the guilt of having watched my wife die.

That sure was a spooky dream! Anyway what are some of your worse Jellicle nightmares leave me a comment or a video response. And remember to subscribe!

*Misto and Ponce walk on.*

Misto: Ok Cettie, we will do those things you just told us to.

Ponce: Subscribe to what?

Misto: Shhh.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Vortex**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals The Vortex, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch The Vortex before reading this, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Hermione: Mr Mistoffelees= Misto

Ron: Pouncival= Ponce

Snape: Rum Tum Tugger= Tugger

Dumbledore: Old Deuteronomy= Old D

Tugger: In slow motion the flowers fell from my hand and shattered like glass and when I looked into the mirror I saw I was a beautiful milkmaid. And then I woke up crying, I don't know why.

Old D: Well I once had a dream where I was a baby pig living on a farm, oink, oink.

Tugger: No you don't understand this was a life changing vision I may never be the same,

Cettie runs in and pushes Tugger out of the way.

Cettie: Old D! We need your help, magical emergency!

Old D: Oh boy let's go!

Old D and Cettie walk away.

Misto: Old D, Ponce is trapped in an alternant dimension.

Old D: Oh not again.

Ponce: *Inside the vortex.* Oh it's the most terrible thing it tickles in all the wrong ways.

Cettie: It wouldn't happen if you weren't so fat. What do we do Old D?

Old D: Fetch me the problem stick.

Cettie walks away.

Ponce: *Still inside.* Oh I think I'm going through puberty.

Misto: Just don't go into the light Ponce.

Cettie comes back on carrying the problem stick.

Cettie: Huh. Here it is.

Old D: Oh it's my old friend. *Mumbling. * Let's see if I still know who to do this.

Old D pokes the vortex with the problem stick it disappears and Ponce falls out.

Cettie: Are you ok Ponce?

Ponce is wearing glasses and a leather jacket.

Ponce: *Cool voice.* You kidding me? Man Cettie I've never felt better! I'm a man now. What's up Misto? (I know Misto is a boy. Neither him or Ponce are gay, it's just what it says.)

Misto: Oh Ponce.

Ponce: It's Poncealdo now. What's up Old D?

Old D: Wow. You're much cooler than Cettie.

Cettie: What?

Ponce: Let's have a beach party. In London!

Old D, Ponce and Misto start dancing.

Cettie: NO, NO! Pituitarius shrinkidinkius!

Ponce turns to normal.

Cettie: I rule the Junkyard you hear! I'm top Jellicle! No one can have more testosterone than me! Cos I'm Etcetera. I'm the Jellicle who lived. I'm Etcetera ok?

Ponce: I'm so sorry Cettie.

Cettie: Good, now let's have a dance party in London.

Music starts and Cettie starts dancing.

Cettie: Yeah! Etcetera! Yeah! Etcetera that's me!

Everyone else starts dancing.

Cettie: My name is Etcetera I'm the Queen of the Junkyard.

I'm better than everybody in the Junkyard.

I am awesome all the girls know my name.

Et- ce- te-ra, that is my name,

Etcetera, Etcetera.

Do the shoo-be-doa's.

Old D, Ponce and Misto: Shoobedoa, Shoobedoa.

Cettie: Yeah! I defeated Macavity when I was a baby,

I was even awesome when I was a baby.

Old D, Ponce and Misto: Shoobedoa, Shoobedoa.

Cettie: Both my parents died when I was a baby,

I grew up abused without any love.

Old D, Ponce and Misto: Shoobedoa, Shoobedoa.

Cettie: Etcetera.

Old D, Ponce and Misto: Shoobedoa, Shoobedoa.

Cettie: Etcetera.

Cettie: Etcetera.

Old D, Ponce and Misto: Shoobedoa, Shoobedoa.

Cettie: Etcetera. Etcetera. That's me!

Cettie pants heavily.

Cettie: You guys are my best friends you know that?

Misto: Oh, Cettie.

Old D: You're gonna be alright Cettie. My girl.

Old D hugs Cettie.

Misto: We'll always love you Cettie.

Misto hugs Cettie.

Ponce: I love you too,*Ponce tries to hug Cettie.*

Cettie: You've got to wait before you hug me Ponce.

Ponce: Huh?


	11. Chapter 11

**Cettie welcomes you, yes you.**

**Based on Harry Potter Puppet Pals Harry welcomes you, yes you, me and my best friend love Harry Potter Puppet Pals**

**AN Some cats might be a little OC in this. **

**I strongly advise you to watch before reading this Harry welcomes you, yes you, I tried my best but it might not be enough.**

**Some things I had to change do to the character description. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

Characters:

Harry: Etcetera= Cettie

Cettie: Hum, hum, hum. *Slow music starts.*Oh hello, I'm Etcetera, perhaps you've heard of me. I'm the strongest Jellicle who ever lived. Yeah, that's me. Oh you want to go on a date with me? Hmmm. I'll see if I can fit you in.

*Music speeds up.*By the way welcome to my new YouTube channel. Here you'll find lots of fun adventures. Starring me. Um hum Etcetera. Wink.

**AN: To any girls reading this, Cettie is not lesbian. And she doesn't have a YouTube channel.**

**Harry does though.**


End file.
